nurarihyonnomagofandomcom-20200223-history
Rikuo Nura
, , |japanese voice=Jun Fukuyama, Eri Kitamura~Child - VOMIC and Sennen Makyō |gender=Male |birthdate=September 23 |deceased state=Alive |age-part1=12-13 |age-part2=16-17 |height-part1=148 cm |height-part2=175 cm |weight-part1=48 kg |weight-part2=66 kg |fear type=Displacement |affiliations=Kiyojūji Paranormal Patrol |clan=Nura Clan~Third Heir |parents=Wakana Nura, Rihan Nura |manga type=Chapter |manga debut=1 |anime debut=1 |sennen makyo=No |game debut=Nurarihyon no Mago: Great Profuse Hyakki War |ova debut=A Fierce Grand Soccer Rally - The Nura Clan W Cup |media=Anime, Manga, Game |debut sennen makyo=No }} is the main protagonist of the Nurarihyon no Mago series. He is the son of Rihan Nura and Wakana Nura and the grandson of Nurarihyon. He is Human by 3/4 of his blood and a Yōkai by the other 1/4 and is the third and current head of the Nura Clan. Appearance Due to having yōkai blood in his lineage, Rikuo has two forms: one in which he takes a human form, and another where his yōkai blood takes over and he becomes a full yōkai. The former is frequently called his "Day" form, whereas the latter is called his "Night" form, as originally he was only able to maintain it during darkness. In human form, Rikuo appears as a teenage boy with brown eyes, except that his hair is brown within the top half and dark brown within the bottom half (Saori describes it as "reverse pudding"). Even though his eyesight is perfect, he always wears glasses. Often, he is seen in his school uniform worn over a red sweater with running shoes, especially in public. Otherwise, he wears only his red sweater and khaki pants instead of the black pants in his school uniform. Within the Nura House only, he can also be seen wearing a replication of Nurarihyon's past outfit: a cloak over a black kimono with traditional Japanese sandals (zōri), only Rikuo's cloak is blue instead of red. Rikuo's yōkai blood normally awakens at night time, during which he undergoes a drastic transformation. In his yōkai form, Rikuo is significantly taller compared to his human form. His eyes narrow and turn red. His hair grows long, he loses his glasses and his voice deepens. His appearance resembles that of Nurarihyon and Rihan in that his hair is long and protrudes out the back of his head. Like Nurarihyon, the top half of his hair is white while the bottom half of his hair is black. Always, his yōkai form is seen with a blue cloak over a black kimono zōri. Midway through transforming into his yōkai form, Rikuo temporarily retains his human form's outfit. His hair grows longer and turns black and white, although not as long as his fully transformed form. He also appears taller than his human form, but still shorter than his full yōkai form. Personality His Day Form (Human) is seemingly weak but very clever, easily manipulating one of the council members into isolating himself during a meeting and rationalizing against the dissolution of the Gyūki Group. Originally he couldn't remember things he did as his "Night" form, but he later is able to remember and he decides to form a own "Hyakki Yakō". His Night Form (yōkai) is confident, strongNurarihyon no Mago Manga: Chapter 40, page 9 and inspires "Fear" amongst his allies, leading many to join him. He handle the human side of things with his "Day" form and handle the yōkai-side with his youkai formNurarihyon no Mago Manga: Chapter 40, page 9-10. While normally calm, reserved and in control, Rikuo can exhibit merciless conviction when in the presence of anyone whose beliefs challenge his, making him very dangerous once provoked. After losing a fight to his grandfatherNurarihyon no Mago Manga: Chapter 68, page 11, he is taken to the yōukai village of Toono to train and finally learns what type of demon he is, thus gaining stronger abilities. He has departed for Kyoto to face Hagoromo Gitsune, save Yura and avenge his father. He seems to get stronger when his "Day" and "Night" blood mix. Rikuo officially exchanged sakazuki with the following: * 5-5 Sakazuki - ZenNurarihyon no Mago Manga: Chapter 3, page 23 * 7-3 Sakuzuki - Kubinashi, Yuki Onna, Jami, Kappa, Kurotabō, AotabōNurarihyon no Mago Manga: Chapter 40, page 7 - 12 History Growing up, Rikuo was surrounded by a wide variety of yōkai - many of whom watched after him at his grandfather's behest. He frequently pulled pranks on them, and viewed his grandfather and the yōkai world with a sense of awe. When he was 5, his father was stabbed to death in front of him. As a child, he was excited at the prospect of succeeding his grandfather and becoming the Nura Clan's Third HeadNurarihyon no Mago Manga: Chapter 1, page 6. However, thanks to Kiyotsugu's school presentation, Rikuo learned that yōkai were actually renowned for doing evil deeds. When he tried to contest it with knowledge of the yōkai in his household, his classmates teased and ostracized himNurarihyon no Mago Manga: Chapter 1, page 11 - 13. As a result, he decided it was best not to mention yōkai around other humans. He said,'' I'll never mention it again''. At a routine Nura Clan council meeting, Nurarihyon formally announced his intention to pass leadership of the clan to Rikuo. However, due to his new-found knowledge of yōkai nature, Rikuo adamantly refused the positionNurarihyon no Mago Manga: Chapter 1, page 15 - 18. A clan board member, Gagoze, who had believed himself best suited to the position, attacked a school bus he believed Rikuo to be riding in an attempt to kill the boy. Once Rikuo learned that his friend Kana was in danger, he tried to mobilize the Nura Clan Hyakki Yakō to save those who had been riding the bus. When Mokugyo Daruma stopped him, stating that a human couldn't command the Hyakki Yakō, Rikuo awoke to his yōkai blood for the first time and replied that it would be fine if he were a yōkai himself. At the site of the accident, he faced and defeated Gagoze and declared his intent to become the lord of all yōkai. Shortly afterward, he reverted back to his human form and fainted - forgetting the incident entirely. Since then, he has attempted to become more like a normal human by doing all sorts of good deeds, though he still trusts and is friendly with his yōkai underlings. Relationships As the third heir of the Nura Clan, Rikuo has many subordinates that follows him and protects him from yōkai's who are trying to attack him. Rikuo managed to make friends with other yōkai leaders of their own Hyakki Yakō and some of his enemies. Rikuo also managed to gain some trust from onmyōji's from Kyoto, the Keikain House. Synopsis Gyūki Arc Rikuo does some daily charges in the main house and Karasu Tengu comes with a weekly magazine which in there a topic going about city legend that goes about Kappa. He and Rikuo has some discussions and goes off to school. Meanwhile he is heading to school, he thinks that Karasu Tengu followed and try to tell him something and tried to hit him, but he accidentally almost hit KanaNurarihyon no Mago Manga: Chapter 2, page 7. In class, Kiyotsugu is talking about yōkai in the classroom, which he later comes up with the old lectured hall. That evening, Rikuo and his friends are going to the old school building. They are entering the building and see various of ayakashi, which Rikuo attacks them to get them away from his friends. Later they see yōkai's eating an animal and start to attack them, Tsurara and Aotabō who where been with them all the time under a pseudonym, attacks the yōkai'sNurarihyon no Mago Manga: Chapter 2, page 24. The next day, Rikuo was fighting Hebidayu after he tried to kill Zen. After that Rikuo killed Hebidayu, he and Zen exchange Sakazuki with each other. After the battle with Hebidayu, a girl named Yura came at his school. After school they went to Kiyotsugu's house, which they got attacked by a yōkai but got defeated by Yura's ShikigamiNurarihyon no Mago Manga: Chapter 4, page 18 - 19. After that Rikuo friends where been at his house after Kiyotsugu's visit, they where been attack by a rat yōkai of Kyūso's clan. Rikuo then battles Kyūsu to free Yura and Kana with the outcome that Rikuo killed Kyūso. Rikuo and his friends are then heading to Mt. Nejireme, which later turns out that the mountain is Gyūki's headquarter. After Rikuo was looking for Tsurara, he sees her being injured while she was fighting Gozumaru. Rikuo took her position and challenged Gozumaru and defeated him. Rikuo in his night form, gives Tsurara to Kana to take care of her and goes to Gyūki to challenge him. Rikuo and Gyūki meet each other at Gyūki headquarter. Gyūki ask questions about Rikuo's transformation, which that he cannot respond on that, which they are start fighting each other. Rikuo managed to defeat Gyūki and prevent him from his suicidal attemptNurarihyon no Mago Manga: Chapter 8 - 9, page 7. Shikoku Arc Abilities Human Form Abilities As a normal human, Rikuo exhibits no super-human attributes to speak of. He does, however, have a knack for strategies as seen when formulated a plan to capture Inugami. Rikuo also seems to have some level of athleticism, as seen when he briefly crossed blades with Gozumaru, outmaneuvering the latter despite being in human form himself at the time (though he had to assume his night form to actually end the battle). And as the third heir of the Nura Clan, he has under his command an entire household full of Yōkai. And being 1/4 yōkai, Rikuo has the unique ability to shift into a full yōkai form, but only at night. During the fight against Inugami, he exhibited the ability to assume his yokai form even during the day time, albeit in a secluded auditorium. When pitted against Toryanse, Rikuo, while still in his "day" form, managed to show a large array of skill; demonstrating superior reflexes by jamming Toryanse's scissors with his blade, even though the latter attacked by surprise. Yōkai Form Abilities In his "Night" state, Rikuo is knowledgeable and is capable of performing at least some of the techniques used by the prominent leaders of his clan, though other techniques, he is still in the way of learning. He mainly relies on swordplay as his primary method of offense. He is capable of executing Matoi and other yōkai-related abilities while in this form. The only notable weaknesses that can be mentioned about Rikuo while in this form is perhaps the fact that it (initially) can only be maintained at night, where the manifestation of Nurarihyon's blood running in Rikuo's veins is at its strongest, catalyzing the transformation. Rikuo seems to be able to hold this form for as long as he stays in the shadows isn't in contact with daylight, at which point, he will probably revert back to his humanity. In the Kyoto arc, Rikuo is able to stay in this form longer when he is in the area which has it's Kekain seal broken, something which also affects both Awashima and Itaku and cause them not too transform into their alternate form. It is also suspected, that after training with Gyuki in the Shikoku arc, he could choose to stay in his Yokai form, due to him being aware of the "Moon always being in the sky, even in broad daylight", without a time limit. Night Rikuo seems to be able to manipulate his surroundings to a certain degree. This usually manifests as a dark blue mist that seem to appear withing his vicinity, and together with his Hyakki Yakō by his side, this creates an imposing sight to behold. True to his bloodline and status as the grandson of the one recognized as the Master of All Yōkai, Night Rikuo exhibits the capability to instantly summon yōkai at his side simply by calling out to them; the yōkai that he summons are usually those of his clan, typically his attendants. In the anime, this was further exploited in Episode 7, where Rikuo displayed the ability to summon several Hi No Tama to accompany him (and then later, Kana) into the night. A question-and-answer section in volume sixteen has Zen commenting on Rikuo's unusually speedy recovery from injuries. He adds that it's likely due to the blood of Rikuo's grandmother Yōhime (ie. her healing abilities). Items Rikuo possessed various items, the Nenekirimaru, An exorcism blade that only harms yōkai. It was handed down to Rikuo from his grandfather. It is later shattered to pieces following the Nue's rebirth, it was later repaired by Akifusa. The Takimaru, A mere wooden stick Rikuo picked up at the boundary of Tōno's forest. He used it to slice through the fear surrounding Toono Village and has worn it, along with Nenekirimaru, at his side since. And a Sakazuki Cup, A traditional liquor holder that Rikuo, in his Night form, seems to always carry with him under his clothes no matter where he goes. This is because it is a pre-requisite in order for him perform his Ougi, "Sakura" Other appearances OVA appearances Nurarihyon no Mago ~ A Fierce Grand Soccer Rally! The Nura Clan W Cup!!~ Video game appearances Nurarihyon no Mago: Great Profuse Hyakki War Rikuo became a playable character in the game "Nurarihyon no Mago: Great Profuse Hyakki War" for the Playstation 3 and Xbox 360. Rikuo knows various of other techniques than in the original series. Creation and Conception At the beginning, Hiroshi created Rikuo as a character with bad eyesight that he can't move without glasses. He also though that the transformation of him will be better if there's a gap, so he'll become an orthodox meganekko character. For the night version of Rikuo, he stated that created him as a Shōnen Magazine main character, which he though will be good to make him has a outward appearance that can be recognized from the silhouette, which that he made his hair grow flashyly. Trivia * Rikuo belongings are: Handkerchief, doll, the book: "How To Become A Fine Human", Nurarihyon's pipe and deep crimson sakazuki. * Jun Fukuyama, Rikuo's Japanese voice actor, is also the voice actor for the main character of the anime series Time of Eve, whose first name also happens to be Rikuo. * In the first publication of Chapter 1 in the Weekly Shōnen Jump, Rikuo is stated to be 9 years old when he defeats Gagoze, thus creating a discrepancy in a later chapter, when he has already reached 13, the "yōkai age of adulthood." This is fixed in the tankōbon, where Rikuo's age during the Gagoze incident is changed to 8 so that after the incident, he is seen turning 12. * Rikuo's Yōkai form was voted the most popular character in Nurarihyon no Mago in the first character popularity poll with 2562 votes, whereas his Human form ranked 5th with 661 votes.In the 2nd poll Rikou's night form ranked first again in the poll with 3231 votes while his human form ranked 9th place with 748 votes. Quotes * (To Nurarihyon) "So does that mean that you'll hand it down to me? The emblem of the third."Nurarihyon no Mago chapter 1, pages 6 * (To former classmates) "Hehe...That's because my grandpa is...The supreme commander of the Yōkai."Nurarihyon no Mago chapter 1, pages 10 * (To the class) "But it's true!!! I know it cause my grandpa is the supreme commander of the Yōkai!"Nurarihyon no Mago chapter 1, pages 12 * (To the Mokugyo Daruma) "If...If...it won't work "because I'm human"...Then If I'm a yōkai, There's no problem with leading you guys out right?"Nurarihyon no Mago chapter 1, pages 31 * (To the Gagoze) "I will take on the position of the third!! I absolutely won't forgive those who make an enemy of humans! Tell the yōkai of the world: I'm going to become the master of all spirits!!"Nurarihyon no Mago chapter 1, pages 31 References